robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hungry and the Haughty
-It's been about a megacycle since Zephyr has last run into the Starscream and the altered Insecticon femme that appears to have matured under his.. 'care', if one could even call it that. The seeker himself is nowhere to be found in the Forge... yet, the mottled brown insecticon femme Zephyr ran into earlier is curled up somewhat sulkily on a chair in the Warrior's Hall, brooding. -Zephyr doesn't spend a lot of time out of the medical bay, but every so often, she takes a walk-about. It doesn't do to get so wrapped up in learning that she becomes unaware of the world around her. Or, at least, the Decepticon world. At any rate, she pauses in her little 'stroll' to notice the other insecticon femme sitting in the chair. +Good day,+ she greets, inclining her head. -The other insecticon female gives her a sour look and slides out of the chair, pouting and slinking towards Zephyr. "+You again?+" she says a little bit coarsely. But she doesn't seem to mean any ill--for the time being anyway. -+Yes, me again,+ Zephyr says, with a faint hint of dry amusement. +You look unhappy,+ she observes, not bothering to beat around the bush on the topic. -"+Well why would I be happy? I have no reason to be+" The female insecticon stands. "+I was isolated, starved, and even now, I'm still hungry and haven't the slightest about the world around me+" She shoots Zephyr an icy look. "+And for some reason I have no desire to eat you, even though I'm hungry+" -+We generally don't eat each other. But if you wish to come with me, I'll make sure you have something to eat,+ Zephyr says, motioning with a hand. +What happened to the one you were following, Starscream?+ she inquires. -"+...And why not?+" It may seem like a silly question to ask, but the female is young and naive. Either that, or she has been so altered that really is her preferred taste. "+I don't know+" she says, folding her arms. "+I don't like him at all+" -Zephyr nods her head at this, and starts to lead the femme to where she stores her 'produce'. +Has he done something to you?+ Her voice is a bit sharp, wary. Protective perhaps? -The female follows Zephyr, although she hesitates at first. "+Well.. It's more of what he /didn't/ do. He kept me somewhere cold, dark, and isolated--perhaps underground. I never saw him. He fed me out of a dispenser. Eventually, I outgrew the dispenser's portions--I never really liked the taste of what he was giving me anyway. But since he was never there, he didn't know. So one day, when he finally came to the lab to do Primus knows what, I gave him.. a little surprise. He wasn't cooperative of course, but what else could he have expected? I was starving and he wouldn't even let me so much as taste him+" -Zephyr sighs softly. +It was partly my fault; I should have kept a closer optic on him. While he's supposed to be intelligent, he doesn't have much understanding of our kind.+ She pauses in her walking. +What sort of things did he feed you, and what would you have prefered?+ -"+Your fault?+" The female gives Zephyr a surprised look. "+Well there's no need for you to take the blame, really...+" she sighs, looking exasperated and shakes her helm. "+Honestly I have no idea. I didn't really have a choice, I had to eat it or starve+" -+You couldn't identify what it was that you were eating? Okay. Was it liquid or solid?+ Zephyr asks. Then she continues moving, though keeping a slow pace, more because she's thinking than because she thinks the other femme is slow. +I say it's partly my fault because I got the impression he might not be the best care taker, but on the other hand, he /is/ more powerful than I. He came to me with you as just a little hatchling and asked for assistance in caring for you. I told him it was necessary to spend time with you, but he brushed off the instruction.+ -"+It was liquid. But I don't know what he put in it and came in a pressurized sphere+" The other femme is rather slow--she seems to hardly match the speed Zephyr is going now. "+Well that's nothing to take blame for, why should you be responsible for his actions? He didn't take your advice, that's his fault+" -Zephyr finally shrugs her shoulders, not the kind to hold onto guilt. What's done is done, right? +We'll just keep trying things until you find something that you like well enough to sustain you,+ she says. +Do you ever feel a pressure in your mind to do something?+ she inquires while trying to discern if she's connected to another Queen or not. -Thundercracker has been repaired from his beatdown and comes into the arena to lounge, watch the fights and wonder why the smeg he ever got in the pit to begin with. -The female is immediately alerted to Thundercracker's presence, her optics lighting up. That fanged proboscis is emerging from between her lips again, and she is looking at the seeker like a starved wolf does at a raw steak. "+Nevermind that, /he/ looks good and handsome enough to eat. Do I? Oh, well there's a very strong urge right now, to taste that delicious looking.. hollow, is that what you call them? Right. Now+" -Zephyr rubs a hand across her face. She needs words with Starscream. But...that will have to come later. +It's generally considered pretty rude to eat people without asking them,+ she manages to say with a straight face. +There are more Hollows than self-aware Insecticons, so we generally try to tread carefully.+ Speaking outloud, she says, "Thundercracker, might we join you?" -Thundercracker shrugs, "I suppose." he looks at the insecticon. "Whats that?" -But no sooner has Thundercracker asked than the female is snaking her way over to the seeker, running her hands up his chassis, her optics bright with desire. "+Who cares about asking, I don't need permission to satisfy myself. Pft. As if I care that we're outnumbered, I need to eat+" -Thundercracker isnt too keen on this insecticons feeling him up and he has no idea what shes saying either for that matter. "Back off." he rumbles as he pushes her away. -"Who, not what," Zephyr gently, yet pointedly, corrects Thundercracker. "As far as I know, she doesn't have a name yet." She looks at the other femme. "Do you?" She watches as the other femme gets really up close and personal with Thundercracker. "Does your brother always tinker with the lives of others so directly?" she asks him. "Because he's done something to this young insecticon, and I'm not quite sure what." +He's likely to put up a fight if you try to eat him. Everyone wants to live. You want to live, he wants to live, I want to live. We call this a conflict of interests,+ Zephyr says to the femme. +Does nothing look apetizing that isn't already walking around with a spark in it?+ She flicks her optics to Thundercracker. "I suggest, when you have the chance, that you talk to your brother and find out exactly what he did to her. Because, she /was/ supposed to be /his/ responsibility, which he has handed back to me without telling me what changes he made." She sounds highly irate about this. Still, she puts a gentle hand on the insectifemme's arm. "Come. Maybe we can find someone less...important." -But she just pounces on him again, both of her hands reaching forward to grab his faceplates not-so-gently. She brushes Zephyr off. "+I just want to try, let's see if he doesn't, maybe not everyone wants to live+" she wavespeaks back to Zephyr. "+Maybe later+" The female leans forward. She knows one word of ordinary Cybertronian--"Kiss." Except Thundercracker probably won't want to, that giant fanged proboscis is emerging from between her lips, and it will become apparent to him that she wants to drink his insides like an energon slurpee. -"I don't know his business with stuff like this." Thundercracker says and then gets the insecticon in his face literally and some fanged junk is coming out of her mouth at him. Oh slag no. He pushes her away as hard as he can and has no interest in which direction he shoves as far as whether she stays in the stands or not. -If 'kiss' is the only word the femme knows of NeoCybex, then there's more of a problem than Zephyr though. What did Starscream DO to her? "It is certain he will be missed by others. But, we do have a lot of enemies, enemies who have just as much spark and energon as Thundercracker." Yes, your food has a name, little miss hungry femme. She stares at Thundercracker. "Then you should find out," she stresses. "How reckless of your brother to do such things when they might imperil /you/." -The female stumbles backwards, but her beetle wings suddenly buzz into action, stopping her from slamming into the wall on the far side room. She pouts, and retreats to Zephyr's side. "+Maybe you are right+" But she's still looking at Thundercracker, her red optics glittering passionately. -Thundercracker glares at the bug, "You just now figured out Starscream is reckless? He does what he does and doesnt seem concerned with collateral damage." he auss a beat then says, "Stay away from me, bug." he points to the beetlefemme. -Zephyr sighs; if she had known things would turn out like this when she first 'offered' to help Starscream, she would have found a way to say no that didn't include her being shot. Protectively she puts an arm around the other Insecticon. "Thundercracker, do you happen to have a picture of the Autobot insignia anywhere? It might be best to point her at something that is 'better' for her to consume. I understand your...hostility, but it's hardly fair. As for your brother..." and she shakes her head, "some day his recklessness is going to come back and bite him." -Thundercracker looks at Zephyr, "Do I look like I carry around an autobot brand just because?" he flicks a wing at her comments about his brother, "And how many times do you think hes been told that?" -The female insecticon doesn't heed Thundercracker. She slinks towards him, and starts to stroke his arm, a hungry smirk growing on her features. "+Can't I at least taste him? He looks sooooo good+" she wavespeaks to Zephyr. -Thundercracker yanks his arm back and takes a step back. "I'm going to smash this bug, Zephyr, keep her away. -"Your brother is not invincible, no one is. So how does he keep avoiding the consequences of his actions?" Zephyr stares hard at Thundercracker. "And how often are you the one who has to carry them?" For a moment she glances down at the arena. With Thundercracker's threat, she draws herself up to her full (if somewhat insignificant) height. "If you don't like what she's doing, that's fine, and it's natural to want to keep yourself in tact, but she's not a thing; she's a person. Your brother starved hyer." Gently she tries to pull away the young one. +We're almost to where I was taking you before we caught sight of Thundercracker. If we can get you satiated enough, we'll worry about smoothing things out then.+ It's just as well Thundercracker's outlier ability isn't the same as Soundwave's, or he'd be picking up on a whole lot of animosity towards Starscream. Of course, it doesn't take a psychic to figure out that there's a 90% chance she's feeling that way anyhow. -She resists Zephyr at first, scowling. "+Are you sure I'll even want to eat it?+" she mutters to the Queen. But eventually, she follows, though her gaze is still fixed on Thundercracker. "+I can't imagine it'd taste any better than he looks+" She hesitates, her proboscis protruding a little again as she gazes at the indigo seeker. -Thundercracker doesn't like that thing she's flicking. A wing twitches. -+You might, you might not, but if we don't go look, we'll never know. There's a hierarchy here. I'm near the bottom. The one who starved you, is near the top. He's powerful. The one that looks so tasty, well, he's near the middle, but still quite a bit above myself. We would both be in trouble if you persisted,+ Zephyr explains. +There is a war going on, and many will fall.+ -+...Trouble, what trouble?+" She seems confused and agitated. She glances over at Thundercracker, her proboscis extending out even farther. Then she continues to follow Zephyr. "+... I want him to like me. A lot. Enough to let me eat him, slowly. I am attracted to him. But I don't know how to explain it+ -Zephyr smiles faintly. +Well, there are two kind of attraction, if you want to be basic about it. There's the desire for food to keep yourself functioning, and then there's just plain pleasure.+ She shrugs her shoulders. +But the hollows have systems for such things. Most of them don't go around eating each other; they usually just take in energon. We Insecticons have a much broader diet.+ As for Thundercracker, she can understand why he's not too thrilled. After all, she already knows she's not his type, and she hasn't ever tried to eat him, so she doubts that this femme's ways would catch his interest. And, well, most people just straight up don't want to be eaten. Period. -Thundercracker folds his arms as he listens to them, "You know it's rude to go on and on in a your own language..." -+What if I want both? Simultaneously...+" The female says, peering curiously at Zephyr. "+This is normal, right?+" Poor thing. "+They only eat energon? How boring+" She flits to Zephyr's side. "+What is he saying...+ -Zephyr looks over her shoulder at Thundercracker. "Do you really want to hear about how tasty you look?" she asks point blank. She pats the femme on back lightly. +Yes, they have boring tastes, but they have a great diversity in their alternate modes. And he's complaining that we are speaking in our own language; most of the hollow can't pick up on this speech. I practiced a long time before I could speak their language.+ She shrugs. +If you want both of those, well, you'll have to find yourself some interesting partners. Most people aren't going to just let you take a bite out of them.+ Then she smiles broadly. +I'm sure if we got any prisoners, they would be more than happy to let you take a bite out of them, however.+ -Thundercracker blinks, "Tasty I look? What?" -+As if that special. Diversity in their alt modes, put! We have that too...+" The female insecticon folds her arms. "+And who will I learn from, then? You?+" She folds her arms with a huff. Then her optics turn greedily to Thundercracker again, and she leers at him. "+Well are there any prisoners now?+ -"Oh, yes, very tasty. A bit of a dangerous compliment, but one nonetheless," Zephyr says with a low laugh. "After all, you Seekers are such fine specimens of mech-hood, are you not?" Then the two of them make an exit so they can find what Zephyr is trying to lead the insecticon femme towards. +I don't think we do. I can check.+ She shrugs her shoulders. +As for learning, well, there are several of our kind on the surface; I just happen to the the first one you've come across,+ she states. -Thundercracker looks at Zepyr a bit shocked, "It comes with the altmode territory." he says finally and a bit haughtily in spite of himself. -She pouts, looking sour again, her arms still folded. "+I hope there are. I'm starving. And as for others, I don't care to meet them. I've met you already, that's good enough+" The female insecticon giggles at Thundercracker and blows him a kiss, before exiting with Zephyr. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "We don't happen to have any prisoners that won't be missed, do we?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Naw.... but I got some folk not happy with their protection plan and refusing to pay their premiums. Why?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "We have a very hungry young Insecticon here who is looking for someone to take a bite out of, that's why I'm asking." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "You don't mean THAT femme? The venomous one?" -+If that is what you want,+ Zephyr says as she leads the femme into a storage area. After rumaging around, she brings out both a large bin of scraps, some normal energon, and some enger-mead. She passes over the bottle of mead first for the beetle to try. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I do indeed. Her development has taken a bit of a detour and isn't quite among the norm." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Just feed her Starscream's wings. That would serve him right." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "Firstly, Starscream outranks me. Secondly, he's not available. Thirdly, his brother /is/ available and might take offense to having his brother used as an entre." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "I could always knock over a relinquishment clinic for you - the people there already want to die." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "Keep that option open." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "Hey she tried to eat me. Give her some scraps and be done with it." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I'm working on it; but it might be that your brother's experiments have altered her dietary needs. Which is one of the reasons I wanted you to find out what happened." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "Okay, what the hell is going on? Thundercracker, what did you get yourself into.. Primus..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Well, I'll canvass the closest relinqishment clinic then." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "Well she seemed to like how your hands tasted Vortex..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Hardly. I think she lost her taste for me rather quickly." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I shouldn't let her eat /any/ of us. There are enough other Cybertronians out there if that is the only option." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Besides seekers are a shanix a dozen." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Why not feed her one of your drones? You can make more, can't you?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "I admire your pragamtism." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "The pragmatic survive; the sentimental have a lesser chance." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "Look, I don't really care what you feed her. Just keep her satiated. I've run out of options. Oh, and make sure she doesn't eat Thundercracker. Or Skywarp. That's all." -+It's what my hive produces,+ she says. +I've heard it is an acquired taste.+ Zephyr shrugs her shoulders. +You can always try scraps or straight energon,+ she adds, motioning to each in turn. Meanwhile, she sends a message for one of her drones to enter, and the obedient creature is there within moments. Zephyr says nothing, but she watches to see if the femme has a reaction. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I'll assume you've added yourself to that list, unless you'd like to donate a bite or two of yourself," Zephyr says dryly. "Though it would help if I knew what happened the moment she became so...aware." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "What did I get myself into? Shes your bug! I looked mechly tasty or something like that and she wanted to eat me." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "If you can't solve her tendency to eat our comrades, I say just drop her in Iacon and let her fend for herself. We don't need such an internal threat." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "And hang on, Seekers are not shanix a dozen! We are far more valeable then that!" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "You all look the same to me." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "No we dont." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "Droppin her in Iacon would greatly decreas her chance of survival as well as increasing the chance that stricter measures will be put in place against my kind, which is something I hope to avoid." She pauses. "But if you can think of a smaller target, one that isn't so...public...that would be preferable." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "To one with monochromatic vision you do." -She sips it gingerly at first. But it appears to be to her tastes, so she nods and drinks the rest of the bottle. "+Not bad at all. Better than I expected+" she wavespeaks to Zephyr. She tries each of items Zephyr is motioning to in turn, though none of them really seem as delicious to her as Thundercracker had. "+I still want to taste the blue hollow+" She notices the drone, but only pays it minimal attention. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Ah well. If she so much as tries to eat me or my comrades, I will not hesitate to put her down like the miserable bug she is. You understand the social contract so I've nothing against you, but she is a threat." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "I thought that bit was obvious. What? What did you to do her, brother?" Starscream sighs audibly. "Well, it isn't my fault your optics are malfunctioning Vortex. And she's Zephyr's problem now, so don't look at me." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " Something about my good looks..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr sighs. "Duly noted, Vortex. I would not suggest you do not protect your comrades." Pause. "And if you did not intend to care for her, why did you accept her in the first place, Starscream?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "I guess she thinks Im some sort of blue lollypop..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, ".... this did not turn out as planned." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "I'm not manlfunctioning - I am just speaking for the unfortunate colour blind individuals who have to run on less sophisticated sensors, including visual." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Then you didn't plan very well, did you? Well, best terminate and start over." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I gathered /that/ much. But without knowing what you did, or what you were planning, I cannot tell what went...awry." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "No, she's still useful. Of course I did, clearly you don't understand anything about science or experimentation. There are variables you can't control. Ugh, never mind you bag of bolts. I'm wasting my time try to explaining myself to a simpleton." -Zephyr gets out several more bottles for the femme. +Take these for now. Perhaps we should take a walk outside.+ She taps her Decepticon insignia. +Those with this symbol are ones you should not eat. There are others, who have a similar symbol that is red. They are our enemies, and you can eat as many of them as you like. As for ones without symbols, they are a trickier matter. However, make sure you look everyone over to be certain you can best them.+ -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Fool, that's what control groups are for." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "It isn't my fault that your experimentation and research methods are careless and impetuous." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "Wait you expirmented on that bug? She wanted to EAT ME!" -The female takes the bottles, though she looks disappointed that Zephyr doesn't seem to approve of her wanting to taste Thundercracker. She pouts. "+Fine+" She tilts her helm to one side, listening to Zephyr. "+....I will take all of this into account+" she says quietly. But she seems to balk at the mention of going for a walk. "+No, not now+" she hisses, "+I must think about everything that... happened to me+" And she flies lazily out of the room, leaving Zephyr to either follow or let her be for the time being. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "That was not.. intentional! At least, not to that degree. Oh? And you tell me, to what degree was it impetuous and careless? Tell me, were you there? I don't think so. Hmph!" -Zephyr follows her, just to be sure that the femme knows where she can rest later when she requires it. Of course, right about now, /she/ wouldn't mind biting Starscream, and not in a friendly way. However, she doesn't have quite the same nasty bite as the younger insecticon femme. Alas. --- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "True I wasn't, but I am sure whatever your plans were, Onslaught could have foreseen the flaws in it. So obviously, you weren't calculating enough into this if this caught you entirely off guard, rather than being an already calculated risk, in which I'd assume if you had anticipated it, you'd have a contingency or something. But then, we can't all hold a light up to Onslaught's genius." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "Is Onslaught a scientist? I thought he was a military strategist." -The femme has gone into the arena and is resting in the mezzanine. She has settled down and is fast asleep now, her optics dark. Hey, she is kinda cute when she's sleeping...! -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Science? Military? Your specialty doesn't matter so much as your ability to calculate and plan." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Plain and simple - Starscream has brought a threat into the home base - one he could have avoided and certainly is not taking responsibility for. It seems, rather, he is dumping it on you." -Zephyr sighs again and sets herself up for a watchful evening. She doesn't want someone tripping over the insecticon femme, waking her, and getting bitten for their carlessness. In her press to have Insecticons recognized as people, it galls her that she might have to 'put her down' so to speak. It's her hope that she'll be able to 'tame' her somewhat. Mentally she sends the command to her drones to step up production of the mead; it's something the femme will at least eat that doesn't have a spark. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "True." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "And how should you know that Onslaught would have dealt with this any more wisely? He isn't me. And he isn't a scientist either. And you're just running your mouth because you're ignorant. You think she is a threat? You are wrong. If trained properly, and I'm certain Zephyr is capable of doing so, she can be a valuable asset." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "She's intelligent and self-aware; there's no doubt about that. The issue will be her apetite and whether it will slow down or not." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "She tried to eat your brother. Thundercracker, would you consider that a threat?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "I'm sure that can be channeled. Don't you think so, Zephyr?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "And why weren't you containing her until she was ready to interact with others?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "We'll know in a few cycles. She's sleeping. But if anyone happens to find some, empties or Autobots that no one will miss..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream ignores Vortex. "You doubt your ability to train her?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "Training will only go so far if her diet has been altered to the point that she is constantly going to crave live food." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "My apologies, I didn't know you were unable, Zephyr. I thought you were much more capable." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "With 'normal' Insecticons, yes. Again, I don't know what you did, so I can hardly prepare properly." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "And I didn't realise you were such an irresponsible blowhard." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "This is far from irresponsibility. You're just acting sensitive because she almost attacked Blast Off. Mech up, you sentimental piece of scrap. He would have ended up repaired either way. " Starscream mutters irritably. "Do not disappoint me Zephyr. Because if you do, I will do as Vortex suggests and scrap her." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Keeping your unit alive and well is not sentimentality. It's common sense, which you seem to lack." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "But I find it rather darling that you think I'm sentimental." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "Regardless, what's done is done, and I'll either fail or succeed. That's all there is to it." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Perhaps you and I could spend some time alone together and I can REALLY show you how sentimental I can be." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "The Combaticons would function fine without Blast Off. Save your scrap, Vortex, I'm not interested. You really are such a parasite." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Starscream, you deal in parasites. What else would you call that little experiment of yours?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I'm hoping to break her out of the habits that make her one." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "Well, I know one thing, she isn't whatever you are. Unlike you, she can be trained to do otherwise. You're just hopeless case, a wannabe." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Well, good luck." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "I mean it." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Really. I am absolutely sincere." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Yup. NO denying that." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex laughs. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "Don't listen to him Zephyr. He's just an ignorant and paranoid bastard." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex laughs even more. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "I love how he takes himself so seriously." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I'm not sure how we ever are going to accomplish something with such bickering amongst ourselves. It's inefficient." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "Some mechs are tryig to sleep you know" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Inefficient? Perhaps. But I personally enjoy a good round of bickering." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream grumbles. "I think I'll join you." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex cackles. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream goes offline -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "The important thing is ignoring that bickering and getting your part done when others are relying on you." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "My biggest irritation at this is that it will slow my medic studies..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " I still want to know why she wants to eat me... since Im up now!" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Hmm, yes, we do need to make sacrifices to cover each other's afts sometimes..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I suspect that perhaps her actual hunger is tied in with her desire somehow; so handsome mechs better beware." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Vortex says, "Just have Brawl babysit her. He should be fine if that is her criteria for tasty." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I will also take that under consideration."